Beneath the Lies
by Grey Cho
Summary: Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Apa yang sudah kita dapat dari kebohongan selain rasa dikhianati? [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

SasuHina

 **Beneath the Lies**

Hidup itu apa? Jika ditanya begitu, orang yang kutanya akan menjawab dengan "untuk mengukir kenangan dengan orang di sekelilingmu". Lantas, apakah itu berarti aku mati? Aku ditakdirkan menderita _alzheimer_ dini. Dokter memvonisku akan kehilangan ingatan saat usiaku menginjak delapan belas tahun. Tidak pasti, memang. Namun, vonis tersebut membuatku memandang dunia dengan cara yang berbeda. Kelak, aku akan melupakan hal-hal yang kujalani setiap hari tanpa bisa mengingatnya kembali. Kelak, aku tak lebih seperti mayat hidup. Tubuhku berjalan, tapi tidak demikian dengan hatiku. Hidupku nantinya akan terus-menerus terisi hal baru yang esoknya kulupakan begitu saja. Aku seperti wadah penuh lubang di sana-sini, percuma jika diisi.

Memilih menarik diri dari pertemanan, aku rupanya masih dikaruniai seseorang yang sudi bersamaku. Tidak peduli sependiam apa pun aku dan tidak peduli sebosan apa rasanya jika bersamaku. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengenal Sasuke sebagai pemuda yang aneh. Di sekolah, dia akan dikejar-kejar oleh banyak gadis. Wajah tampan dan nilai kognitif yang di atas rata-rata adalah alasannya. Namun, aku tahu sisi lain dari Uchiha Sasuke yang dianggap perfeksionis itu. Kami bertetangga, hanya terhalang pagar saja. Selain itu, orang tuaku dan orang tua sang pemuda amat akrab. Rasanya, tanpa mengetuk pintu pun aku akan dipersilakan untuk melangkahkan kaki di dalam kediaman Uchiha.

Aku pindah ke area ini beberapa tahun silam saat ayah dipindahtugaskan kemari. Aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana awal mula pertemuan kami berdua. Yang kutahu saat ini, Sasuke-lah yang senantiasa menemaniku. Kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, melanjutkan studi ke universitas di luar negeri dan adikku sendiri, Hyuuga Hanabi, tinggal bersama nenek dan kakek di kediaman kami sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku masuk." Aku tidak menunggu sang pemuda memberikan jawaban. Dia tak akan menjawab salamku jika tengah berkutat dengan _video game_ di depannya.

Inilah sisi lain dari Sasuke yang hanya kuketahui seorang (tidak ada satu orang pun di sekolah kami yang mengetahuinya). Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang sempurna. Dia bisa menunjukkan sisi pemalasnya, seperti hanya berbaring sambil membaca majalah seharian dengan ditemani secangkir teh dan _senbei_ , bermain _video game_ sampai dirinya benar-benar mengalahkan musuhnya atau dikalahkan musuh, atau benar-benar tidur seperti orang mati (Mikoto-san, ibu Sasuke, bahkan harus menarik sang pemuda dari atas kasur!). Seperti halnya aku, Sasuke sangat disambut di rumahku. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu meski hal itu masih tetap dia lakukan dengan kesopanan. Ketika pertama kali masuk ke dalam kamarku, dia berkomentar.

" _Jadi seperti ini kamar gadis itu."_

Aku terkejut saat mendengar komentar lugunya. Prasangkaku benar-benar salah. Kupikir, dia sudah sering keluar-masuk kamar gadis mengingat tentu saja ada banyak gadis yang bersedia dibawanya ke ujung dunia sekalipun dan sang pemuda ternyata tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu!

Aku duduk dengan posisi _seiza_ di sisi sang pemuda. Sudah kuduga. Mata oniksnya tengah memandang penuh konsentrasi ke arah layar. Dia tidak bergeming sedikit pun, membuatku ingin sesekali mengusilinya. Aku mengulurkan jemariku dan memosisikan tubuhku di belakangnya, berusaha menggelitiknya. Tidak berhasil. Konsentrasi Sasuke sangat luar biasa jika sudah dikaitkan dengan _game_.

Melihatnya seserius itu, aku hanya bisa mengulaskan senyuman maklum. Ibu sedang pergi bersama Mikoto-san. Aku sendirian di rumah. Meski sudah terbiasa sendirian sebelum bertemu Sasuke, entah kenapa kaki ini tidak bisa kutahan untuk tidak pergi kemari. Aku terlalu bergantung pada sosok di sisiku ini.

"Sasuke-kun." Aku menyandarkan dahiku di punggung sang pemuda. "Kita ini sebenarnya apa?"

Jari tangan sang pemuda tidak lagi menekan tombol di _stick_ yang dia pegang. Sebaliknya, aku merasa tubuh Sasuke seolah mematung tiba-tiba. Pertanyaanku benar-benar memalukan. Setelah sadar apa yang kutanyakan, aku jadi ingin menggali lubang dan terjun ke dalamnya! Aku tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku. Aku tidak berani memandang sang pemuda. Rasa takut dan malu bercampur aduk. Bagaimana jika dia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu. Bagaimana jika dia memandangku dengan tatapan benci atau jijik?

Aku berusaha mencari pengalihan. "M-maaf! Aku hanya ber—"

"—Kita ini kekasih, bukan?"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kemilau _navy-blue_ di dekatku memotong ucapanku dan membuat mataku terbelalak.

"Sasuke-kun …?" Panggilku.

Sang pemuda menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. Samar, kulihat ada rona merah di pipi putihnya. Warna yang kuyakin juga terdapat di pipiku. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Kueratkan cengkeraman tanganku di punggung sang pemuda. Tidak ada yang tejadi setelahnya. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan permainan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Namun, kali ini dia mengajakku ikut serta sebagai pemain kedua.

Kebahagiaan yang kurasakan tak urung juga mendatangkan rasa sesak. Kendati sudah mengenal sang pemuda cukup lama, _alzheimer_ yang kuderita masih menjadi rahasiaku dan keluargaku. Itu artinya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa pun. Dia tidak tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan melupakan sosoknya. Menyembunyikan fakta ini darinya sama saja seperti sudah berbohong. Aku membohongi Sasuke. Aku membohongi seorang pemuda yang sudah sedemikian baiknya terhadapku.

Pada akhirnya, aku gadis yang kejam dan egois. Aku takut Sasuke akan menghindar dariku jika mengetahui kenyataan ini sehingga harus berbohong. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang sudi menjalani hubungan spesial hanya untuk dilupakan di kemudian hari. Aku mengerti itu. Namun, tetap saja. Aku sudah egois, sangat egois, kali ini.

Sasuke, maafkan aku.

* * *

"Ah, Hina-chan. Kemarilah." Mikoto menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi yang sang wanita cantik tersebut sediakan. Kursi yang menghadap meja makan. Di atas meja berukuran cukup besar berbentuk oval itu tedapat beberapa album.

Album siapa itu? Aku mendongakkan wajah, berharap Mikoto mengerti apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Itu album foto Sasuke saat masih kecil. Buka saja."

Sementara Mikoto-san tengah meraih beberapa camilan untuk disuguhkan ke atas meja, aku membolak-balikkan album dengan sampul berwarna merah marun tersebut. Tawa meluncur mulus dari celah bibirku tanpa bisa kutahan saat melihat sederet potret Sasuke kecil dengan pose yang lucu. Ada potret Sasuke yang tengah mengompol dan menangis sembari membentuk tanda "v" dengan jarinya, ada potret ketika Sasuke dia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keempat tahun dan wajah mungil Sasuke menghantam kue di depannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua potret ini pastilah hanya diketahui. Jika tahu aku melihat album fotonya, Sasuke pasti malu sekali.

Mikoto-san menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Rahasiakan ini dari Sasuke, ya—"

"—Apanya yang 'rahasia', Ibu?"

Sosok Sasuke spontan masuk ke ruang makan dengan ekspresi garang bercampur malu. Dia melangkah kepadaku dan menarik album-album itu.

Melihat album foto Sasuke, selintas ide tercetus di benakku. Benar juga. Aku bisa mengumpulkan banyak fotoku bersama Sasuke. Jadi setidaknya, aku mungkin bisa mengembalikan ingatanku perlahan saat tiba saatnya melupakan semua ini. Aku tersenyum lebar. Kemudian, senyumanku berubah menjadi tawa ketika melihat Sasuke memberikan protes atas perbuatan sang ibu.

* * *

Waktu yang dijalani penuh kebahagiaan selalu terasa cepat, ya? Tidak terasa, sudah menginjak satu tahun aku dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ayah dan ibu masih bungkam perihal _alzheimer_ -ku. Mereka paham apa risiko memberitahukan kondisiku. Mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san. Mereka pun pasti tidak ingin merusak hubungan ini.

Aku tidak begitu ingat masa-masa yang kulewati beberapa tahun ke belakang. Namun, samar aku bisa melihatku semasa dulu yang menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan murid lain.

" _Hinata, kau akan hilang ingatan? Untuk apa pergi ke sekolah? Suatu saat kau akan melupakan pelajaran di sini! Tidak ada gunanya!"_

" _Apa? Kau menderita alzheimer? Bukankah itu hanya diderita oleh orang lanjut usia? Apa kau sudah nenek-nenek?"_

Miris sekali. Di antara ingatan yang tersisa, hanya olok-olok dari mereka yang selalu terbayang. Mungkin benar. Kejadian buruk akan selalu dikenang, sedangkan hal baik mudah dilupakan. Meski untuk kasusku, hal baik dan hal buruk akan sama-sama kulupakan.

"Hinata?"

Aku terperangah. Sejak kapan Sasuke ada di depanku? Pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah memandangku dengan tatapan aneh seolah usai melihat alien turun ke bumi. Sasuke menghela napas dan duduk di sisi ranjangku. Tangan besarnya ditempelkan ke dahiku.

"Tidak panas. Kupikir kau sakit. Aku memanggilmu dari tadi." Sang pemuda menarik kembali tangannya dan meletakkan sebuah kotak di sisiku.

Aku membuka kotak tersebut setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemberi. Aku terpana melihat isinya. Di balik kotak berbalut kertas berwarna emas, terdapat satu set gaun beserta perhiasan imitasi yang indah.

Sang pemuda menolak berpandangan denganku. "Kado peringatan hari jadi kita yang pertama."

Sasuke lalu memintaku lekas mengenakan gaun pemberiannya. Perayaan spesial di sebuah tempat yang spesial. Sasuke tidak membawaku ke kafe atau _restaurant_ mewah. Dia membawaku ke, bagiku tempat yang spesial, rumahnya. Tempat yang kuanggap nyaman setelah rumahku sendiri. Di ruang makan, Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san, telah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Satu kue berukuran besar dengan bentuk hati telah dipersiapkan di meja, lengkap dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya. Aku tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya kami tengah merayakan hari jadi kami atau merayakan ulang tahun seseorang?

Kami bergurau ria dan tertawa. Sasuke selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Meski tidak seromantis tokoh drama, sesekali dia pun bisa mengeluarkan satu-dua kalimat yang jika didengar penggemarnya, pasti mereka bisa gila.

"Rasanya aku tidak sabar ingin melihat kalian berdua di pelaminan!" Mikoto-san meneguk _wine_ -nya.

Aku yang saat itu tengah memotong sajian kalkun di piringku berhenti menggerakkan tangan. Masa depan kami berdua suram. Apa jadinya jika Sasuke menikahi seorang penderita _alzheimer_ sepertiku? Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang dia peroleh.

Menyadari perubahan mimik mukaku, Sasuke menyentuh bahuku dan menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke merasa usahanya mempersiapkan pesta kecil. Itulah sebabnya, aku mengulaskan senyuman dan kembali mengajak tiga orang di sekitarku berbincang.

* * *

Mungkin banyak orang tidak menyangka bahwa aku masih bisa merasa aman dan nyaman di sekolah ini kendati seluruh siswi telah mengetahui bahwa aku kekasih Sasuke. Terima kasih kepada Naruto dan Sakura. Sejoli yang merupakan kawan Sasuke, meski sang pemuda enggan mengiyakan, itu telah menjadi benteng yang menumpuku. Awalnya cukup berat. Aku harus membiasakan diri dengan tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan padaku, disindir di mana saja sepanjang berada di sekolah, dan diteror macam-macam. Namun, Sasuke tak kalah. Dia memberikan peringatan (lebih seperti ancaman) pada gadis-gadis itu. Naruto dan Sakura yang menjagaku jika Sasuke tengah disibukkan dengan aktivitas lain.

Beruntung, setelah berada di kelas yang berbeda di tahun pertama dan kedua, akhirnya aku dan Sasuke sekelas saat kami kelas tiga. Sayangnya, Naruto dan Sakura berada di kelas yang berlainan. Meski begitu, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman. Aku sendiri yang menciptakan karakter pendiam seperti ini dan larut di dalamnya. Sekarang, aku bisa tahu bahwa ada beberapa orang yang menerima kepribadianku yang seperti ini. Itu saja sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur.

Namun, aku membohongi mereka. Aku tetap dan terus membohongi mereka dengan tidak memberitahu perihal _alzheimer_ -ku.

Ada kalanya ketika aku merasa amat bersalah pada mereka. Saat itu, aku akan menumpukkan telapak tanganku di atas punggung tangan mereka sembari berbisik.

" _Maafkan aku."_

* * *

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Berjalan dua tahun setelah menjadi kekasih Sasuke, aku mulai merasa tanda-tanda _alzheimer_ semakin kuat. Aku mulai sering kebingungan di mana meletakkan benda-benda milikku, sering lupa nama teman sekelasku, dan terkadang melupakan tugas yang diberikan guru.

Sekarang, aku lupa bahwa hari ini diadakan ulangan bahasa Inggris. Aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang menyepelekan pelajaran. Sebisa mungkin, aku selalu mencatat jadwal ulangan di ponselku. Namun, sepertinya tadi malam aku lupa mengeceknya. Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat apa saja yang kujalani hari kemarin.

Aku memandang selembar kertas di depanku dengan tatapan kosong. Ulangan bahasa Inggris seharusnya bisa kukerjakan dengan cukup baik mengingat aku gemar mengulang pelajaran yang kuterima di rumah. Namun, kali ini otakku rasanya kosong. Aku tidak mengerti. Tidak, aku bukannya tidak mengerti, melainkan melupakan pelajaran yang sudah kudapat.

"Oi."

Aku merasakan lemparan kertas di kepalaku sehingga melirik ke sisi kanan, tempat kekasihku duduk. Dia memperhatikanku dan menunjukkan kertasnya. Sasuke memang luar biasa. Dia bisa menyelesaikan soal dengan cepat. Dia menawarkan hasil kerjanya padaku dan tentu saja, kutolak halus tawarannya. Aku tidak ingin menjadikan keadaanku sebagai alih-alih untuk mendapatkan jawaban secara instan. Jika kulakukan, olok-olok temanku tentang "apa gunanya belajar jika lupa" menjadi kenyataan.

Telengan kepala dariku disambut wajah tidak suka dari sang pemuda. Kurasa, sepulang nanti, aku harus minta maaf padanya.

Kelas tampak lengang saat seluruh murid beranjak pergi ke rumah masing-masing, menyisakan aku dan Sasuke. Sasuke masih duduk bertopang dagu. Dia menungguku yang tengah menulis beberapa lembar permohonan maaf. Nilai ulanganku amat hancur dan sebagai gantinya, aku harus menulis kalimat "maaf" sebanyak tiga lembar. Ketika selesai, aku membereskan isi tasku. Melihatku yang beranjak, Sasuke menatapku dalam diam. Aku tahu, aku harus minta maaf padanya. Kubungkukkan tubuhku dan kuserukan kata maaf. Aku meminta maaf karena sudah menolak tawarannya dan membuatnya menantiku di sini. Sasuke tidak kesal. Dia mengusap kepalaku begitu lembut sebelum mengajakku menyerahkan lembar tersebut ke ruang guru.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sasuke tidak banyak bicara. Sasuke memang seperti itu. Aku pun sama sepertinya. Dengan diam, kami masih bisa bersama. Dengan diam, kami masih bisa berjalan beriringan seperti ini. Hanya saja, diamku dan diamnya Sasuke berbeda. Diamku mungkin saja akan berakhir buruk.

"Hinata, kita pergi minimarket di sana. Ada yang ingin kubeli."

Aku mengangguk. Sang pemuda rupanya membeli beberapa suplemen otak. Ketika kutanya untuk apa, dia menunjukku dengan gerakan dagunya. Suplemen ini untukku. Sasuke bilang, agar aku tidak lupa seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin kekasihku menjadi pelupa," ucapnya datar.

Aku tahu Sasuke tidak bermaksud buruk. Namun, kata-katanya sangat menohok bagiku. Masa depanku adalah kehilangan ingatanku. Ternyata benar. Memang tidak ada seorang pun yang sudi bersamaku jika tahu bahwa aku menderita _alzheimer_.

Malam harinya, suplemen dari Sasuke hanya bisa kupandang dengan sirat sedih. Aku tidak bisa meminum suplemen darinya. Setiap malam hari, aku sudah meminum beberapa pil obat yang setidaknya dapat mengurangi dampak _alzheimer_. Namun, obat ini hanya bisa menunda dan mengurangi. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan melupakan mereka semua dan menjadi orang yang tidak berguna.

Aku melihat layar ponsel. Menelisik jajaran angka dalam kalender. Tepat ketika usiaku hendak menginjak delapan belas tahun, aku akan lulus. Bertepatan dengan kelulusanku, aku akan melupakan mereka semua. Aku akan melupakan segala hal yang kualami, getir dan manis. Air mataku menetes. Isakanku melesat keluar. Aku masih ingin mengingat mereka semua. Aku ingin menjalani hari-hariku seperti orang normal lainnya.

* * *

Suatu ketika, aku terbangun dengan pandangan hampa. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Aku ingat siapa aku. Aku ingat di mana aku berada. Namun, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatiku. Beberapa bulan lagi, aku akan lulus sebagai siswi SMA. Ketika siswa-siswi di sekolahku mulai membicarakan rencana mereka ke depan, hendak bekerja atau melanjutkan studi, aku hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapan getir.

Tidak ada masa depan seindah itu bagiku.

"Hinata? Kau di dalam?"

Aku menjawab pertanyaan sang tamu. Pintu kamaku terbuka dan memunculkan sosok seorang pemuda yang kuingat. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Dia kekasihku. Aku masih mengingatnya. Dia menghampiriku dan menyuruhku bergegas pergi ke sekolah. Aku memandangnya. Terus memandangnya. Kenapa aku merasa janggal? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku?

Sasuke menyentuh kedua pipiku dan tersenyum. "Ada apa? Wajahmu seperti habis melihat hantu saja."

Senyuman pemuda di depanku membuatku tersadar bahwa aku tidak lagi mengingat kenangan kami berdua. Aku tahu dia siapa dan apa status kami berdua. Namun, hari-hari yang kujalani bersama Sasuke mulai terlupakan. Aku masih bisa mengingat beberapa di antaranya meski sedikit.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dan berkata bahwa dia akan menunggu di lantai bawah. Selepas kepergian sang pemuda, aku kontan jatuh terduduk. Aku refleks memegang kepalaku sendiri. Urgensi untuk membenturkan kepalaku sekeras mungkin ke dinding seolah menjadi pergulatan di dalam hati.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan kenanganku dengannya?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!

* * *

Aku semakin ditelan kekalutan. Aku berusaha memasang topeng seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, padahal aku sudah lupa siapa pemuda yang kini berjalan di sisiku dan mengarahkanku ke komedi putar. Aku hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dari foto yang kusimpan, dia adalah kekasihku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa pun tentangnya.

"Hinata, kita ke sana?" Sasuke menunjuk kedai _zenzai_ seusai menaiki komedi putar.

"Apa _zenzai_ adalah makanan yang kau sukai, Sasuke-kun?" Aku bertanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasuke yang berada di depanku menghentikan langkah dan membuatku menubruk punggungnya. Oniks memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sirat keterkejutan terlalu jelas terpancar.

"Hinata, bukankah _zenzai_ itu makanan kesukaanmu?"

Mulutku terkunci rapat sekejap. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Mulutnya hendak terbuka, seakan dia ingin berkata sesuatu. Namun, kulihat dia tampak menganggap pertanyaanku sebagai hal biasa dan mengajakku lekas-lekas ke sana.

Hari ini menyenangkan. Andai saja aku mengingat kenanganku dengan sang pemuda, tentu aku akan merasa lebih bahagia. Aku membohonginya terus-menerus. Ya, aku tahu aku tetap tidak bisa jujur mengenai alzheimer ini. Sekalipun tidak lagi mengingatnya, aku tetap mempertahankan rahasia yang satu ini.

Terus-menerus mempertahankan kebohongan ini.

* * *

Aku mulai sering absen. Pemeriksaanku dilakukan lebih dari sebelumnya secara rutin. Usaha dokter, pil yang kutelan dengan dosis yang diubah lebih tinggi, dan pola hidup sehat yang kujalani percuma. Mereka tidak mengembalikan ingatanku. Setiap kali melihat wajah ayah dan ibu yang menahan kesedihan mereka di balik senyuman, aku tahu tidak ada lagi harapan tersisa untukku. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana masa kecil yang kulewatkan dengan mereka. Ketika bertemu sang pemuda, Sasuke, rasa bersalah selalu muncul. Dia bertanya mengenai kondisiku. Dia mendesakku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, seperti kenapa aku sering absen dan sulit ditemui sekarang, yang tidak bisa kujawab. Orang tua Sasuke sempat berbincang dengan ayah dan ibu. Mereka berdua tahu sekarang.

"Kumohon! Jangan beritahu Sasuke! Aku tahu bahwa aku jahat! Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak mengingatnya sedikit pun. Namun, kumohon!" Aku terisak. "Kumohon biarkan aku bersamanya sampai hari kelulusanku tiba. Kumohon, jangan katakan apa pun kepadanya."

Tak berapa lama, dekapan hangat dari Mikoto-san membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di punggungnya. Dia adalah wanita yang melahirkan Sasuke, wanita yang mengharapkan pernikahan kami, dan apa yang kulakukan? Aku membohonginya. Aku mengecewakannya.

Mikoto-san dan Fugaku-san tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadaku. Ayah dan ibu menuntunku ke kamar, melarangku menguping pembicaraan mereka atau mendengarkan secara langsung. Mereka menjamin rahasia ini aman di tangan orang tua Sasuke dan aku ingin memercayainya.

* * *

Aku berpura-pura mengingat mereka semua. Aku mengiyakan dengan gugup saat mereka mengilas balik ceita tiga tahun ke belakang. Ketika Sasuke pun turut membicarakan hal serupa, aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan bersikap seolah-olah aku mengingatnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi siapa mereka. Aku merasa seperti orang asing di sekolah. Namun, secara aneh, aku bisa memercayakan diriku pada Sasuke.

Aku yang membohonginya. Aku yang hanya bisa menangis saat melihat hasil potret aku dan Sasuke yang terpasang rapi di dalam album. Aku yang merasa takut jika salah ucap dan membuat sang pemuda mengetahui rahasiaku. Satu tahun ini rasanya bagai disiksa secara batin dan terasa amat lama. Saking lamanya, aku sampai merasa muak bermain pura-pura ingat seperti ini.

Rassa lelahku mengantarkanku pada sebuah putusan. Ya, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan menghampiri ayah-ibu.

"Ayah, Ibu … ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Aku mengutarakan keinginanku. Jalan hidup yang kupilih. Ibu sontak beranjak dari kursi dan menyeka air mataku, sedangkan ayah membawa kepalaku ke dada bidangnya. Ayah membuka mulut dan menyampaikan berita yang membuatku merasa bahwa semua ini bukan kebetulan. Mungkin semua ini adalah takdir.

Hari kelulusanku tiba. Di bawah hujan bunga sakura, aku berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Ijazah yang kuterima kugenggam erat. Aku harus menyampaikan semuanya pada pemuda di depanku, pada pemuda yang sudah kubohongi.

"Tiga tahun." Kuperdengarkan suaraku. "Tiga tahun aku menjadi kekasihmu dan kendati menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku telah berbuat lancang dengan membohongimu."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan.

"Aku mengidap _alzheimer_ dini. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun. Dokter memvonisku hanya mampu mengingat sampai usiaku delapan belas tahun. Nyatanya, aku masih tujuh belas tahun dan sudah melupakan segalanya. Aku melupakan semua kenanganku. Aku … melupakanmu. Tiga tahun ketika menjadi kekasihmu, aku berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dan setahun ke belakang, ingatanku mulai hilang. Aku berpura-pura mengingat semuanya. Bahkan ketika mengutarakan hal ini, aku tidak ingat siapa dirimu. Aku tidak ingat kenangan kita."

 _Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Apa yang sudah kita dapat dari kebohongan selain rasa dikhianati?_

 _Kau juga berpikir begitu, bukan? Sasuke …._

 _Kau pasti kecewa dan berpikir untuk menjauhiku, bukan?_

"Namun, jangan cemas. Aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu. Ayah dipindahtugaskan ke tempat lain dan aku akan mengikutinya. Pas sekali. Aku bilang pada ayah bahwa aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan aku memang harus pergi." Aku tertawa kecil. Tawa yang kupaksakan.

Sasuke merunduk. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bertanya 'kenapa?' Aku tidak tahan lagi. Meski tidak ingat apa pun, suaraku tiba-tiba menjadi parau dan kurasakan air mata meleleh di pipiku. "Kau tidak mungkin menikah dengan gadis penderita _alzheimer_. Apa kau mau anak-anakmu dilupakan ibunya sendiri? Apa kau mau dilupakan istrimu sendiri? Aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapan Mikoto-san. Dia mengungkapkan kesedihannya berulangkali hingga aku merasa menyesal memberitahukan kenyataan ini padanya. Aku menyesal memulai hubungan ini denganmu—"

"—BUKAN ITU YANG KUTANYAKAN!" Sasuke mengeraskan volume suaranya, membuatku berhenti bicara. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud meneriakimu. Maksudku bukan itu. Aku tanya, kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Aku mendengar suara langkah Sasuke mendekat padaku. Aku merasa sepasang mata oniks nan gulita melihatku dengan tatapan lurus. Jarak kami hanya tersisa sedikit. Kurasakan jemari Sasuke menyelip celah di antara jemariku.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Tiga tahun. Ah, bahkan lebih. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau menderita _alzheimer_. Hinata, kita pernah bertemu sebelum kau pindah kemari. Kau pasti tidak ingat dan tidak merasa heran kenapa warna rambutmu seperti itu. Ketika bertemu dulu, kau tengah menangis sendirian dan berkata bahwa kau selalu dibandingkan dengan adikmu. Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menderita _alzheimer_ saat itu. Kemudian, kau bilang bahwa kau mengagumi warna rambutku dan berniat mewarnai rambutmu. Aku senang, hubunganmu dengan orang tuamu membaik saat kita kembali bertemu dan aku sangat bahagia melihat warna rambutmu itu. Kebahagiaanku menjadi berkali-kali lipat saat kau bertanya hubungan kita dan aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Sasuke-kun, aku … aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Bukankah kau berkata bahwa kau tidak ingin memiliki seorang gadis yang pelupa?"

Sang pemuda memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dan kembali menatapku. "Maaf. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kau tahu? Beberapa gadis dan laki-laki di sekolah mengejekmu di belakang. Mereka menertawakan nilaimu. Aku geram. Kau tidak tahu, bukan? Hari itu, aku nyaris mencekik seorang gadis karena kata-katanya keterlaluan."

Dia melakukan sampai sejauh itu untukku? Namun, aku melupakannya. Aku sudah melupakannya.

"Sas—"

Sasuke meletakkan dua jemarinya di bibirku.

"Jika kau melupakan kenangan kemarin, aku akan mengisinya dengan kenangan baru. Tidak peduli sebanyak apa pun dan sampai kapan pun mengisinya, aku akan memenuhi benakmu dengan kenangan kita. Akan kupenuhi sampai _alzheimer_ itu kalah dengan banyaknya kenagan kita berdua, Hinata. Karenanya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku. Tidak akan."

Aku sontak memeluknya kencang, melingkarkan tanganku begitu erat di pinggangnya. Sasuke meringis sedikit. Namun, dia tidak keberatan.

"Jika kau melupakan sesuatu," ujarnya. "Aku akan memberikanmu mantra."

"Mantra?" Aku mengulang kata yang diucapkan sang pemuda.

Kulihat senyuman tipis terpasang di bibir kekasihku itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahiku.

"Seperti ini."

Wajahku terasa panas sampai rasanya akan mendidih. Aku tidak menyangka, bahkan bagiku yang pembohong, bahkan bagiku yang seperti ini, masih ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan lagi pesimis dengan apa pun lagi. Akan kulakukan apa pun asalkan aku bisa bersama Sasuke.

Tiga tahun ke belakang, kupikir semuanya kumulai dengan kebohongan dan rahasia. Bertahun-tahun ke depan, sampai maut menjemput salah satu di antara kami, aku akan selalu jujur kepadanya. Kami akan menata kehidupan kami. Dimulai dari kejujuran … untuk akhir yang indah.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
